


Serious Wars, Seriously

by TheChronicLiar



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Distracting Tord, Honestly their fights go above and beyond, M/M, Tord Pining, Tord and Edd fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 19:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13577082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChronicLiar/pseuds/TheChronicLiar
Summary: Description: Tom’s distractions were always interesting. Tord should just be happy Tom didn’t decide to hit him over the head like last time.





	Serious Wars, Seriously

 

 

Serious Wars, Seriously

 

            One stupid mistake. It only took one mistake to have Edd, the leader of a small but powerful rebellion, on his knees before the Red Leader. His wrists were bound behind him, leaving him exposed.

            “It’s been a long time, Edd.” Tord grinned, raising his gun lazily at the cuffed man. His soldiers had found him after ransacking the abandoned Cola plant. An anonymous tip about a strange man fitting Edd’s description reached their ears nearly an hour ago. It was pure luck that they found him before he had run off again.

            Edd glared up at him, his dark eyes burning. They soften when two of Tord’s soldiers flanked the Red Leader. Matt stood at Tord’s left, somber with his hands shoved into his coat. Dark bruises clashed against his pale skin, giving away how Tord has been running him rugged to find him. Tom, on the other hand, gave nothing away as he stood at Tord’s right with his arms behind his back. It felt like a cold welcome coming from Tom. “Too soon if you asked me,” he retorted as he assessed his bindings by flexing his arms. They were too tight to break, but if he was careful he could shimmy his knife out of his boot. Rocking his knees against the wet floor, he reached for the hidden blade.

            Tord tutted and brought the gun back to his attention. “None of that.”

            Matt tiredly stared down at him, his robotic eye flashed behind his heavy lids. “Give up Edd, there’s no way out.” He yawned, covering his mouth in a failed attempt to hide how tired he was.

            Edd frowned, but Matt looked unmoved. Even Tom stood just behind the two, oddly silent, his goggles blank. “Tom?” Edd said almost beseechingly.

            Tord pulled back the hammer warningly, raising the barrel till it was aimed at Edd’s forehead. His grin had dropped, closing himself off except for the anger that started to burn in his eye, inciting the gray to brighten ominously.

            The whole group tensed at this, even Edd looked at the barrel worrisomely. Matt’s eyes glanced hastily between the two, looking ready to push Tord away. “T-Red Leader, what are you doing?”

            “Getting rid of the problem.” The answer was calm, leaving a chill in its wake.

            “WHAT?” Tom screeched, finally breaking his silence.

            Tord’s eye narrowed as a humorless grin overtook his face. “No more resistance leader, no more resistance, no more problem,” his said as if it made perfect sense to kill his longtime friend over something so trivial.

            “But it’s Edd!” Matt grabbed onto Tord’s shoulder, trying to detour him away, but Tord stood firm. “You can’t kill him!”

            Tord sneered, shrugging off Matt’s hand. “From where I stand, there is only an enemy that is keeping me from what I want.”

            “Then do it,” Edd’s voice cracked as he spoke. He returned Tord’s glare with interest. His insolence barely hid the trimer of fear that went through him. “I wouldn’t bow to someone like you, not after what you’ve done.”

            With an inhuman growl, Tord shoved the cold end of the barrel against Edd’s forehead hard enough to send the traitor back onto his pinned arms with a pained grunt. “Don’t act so innocent! You forced my hand!” Flicking the safety off, he steadied his arm. “ _I’m going to enjoy removing the competition_.”

            Matt was ready to take down the Red Leader with a well-placed tackle, but quickly changed tactics when a message flickered over Tom’s goggles. In Tord’s moment of hesitance to ending Edd’s life, Matt shot forward and grabbed his bound friend from the factory floor and in a mad attempt of escape. He heaved Edd onto his feet and they were off in a matter of a second.

            “Matt!” Tord roared, more surprised than angry at his rebellious action. He raised his gun to take aim at the fleeing pair when hands grasped the lapels of his coat and jerked him around. A look of bewildering etched onto his face as Tom was considerably closer than he excepted. He had no time to question it as he was wrenched down into a bruising kiss.

            There was no grace to it, even painful to a degree when they first connected, but Tord trembled at the touch. The whole of him melted against Tom, timidly touching the man’s sides as if afraid Tom would run at his touch, but Tom stayed. And to Tord’s ever-growing surprise, he stepped closer, cupping Tord’s face in his cool hands. A low groan erupted from the Red Leader’s throat and Tord gave in and wrapped his arms tightly around Tom.

            Each movement of Tom’s mouth against his stole bit by bit of his breath until he panted breathlessly against swollen lips. Teeth nibbled against his lips, making him whimper. “Tord,” Tom whispered, sending a flutter through Tord. He peppered kisses against Tord’s parted lips, deepening the kiss for a moment and pulling back just enough that Tord could breathe.

            It took all of him not to stay in the moment. To have Tom in his arms, the feel of him, the taste of him, but there were somethings that he didn’t want to disillusion himself to. “Why are you doing this?” he panted, gazing down at Tom’s flushed face.  He already knew the answer. He just wanted to hear it from Tom.

            Tom bowed his head, letting it rest against Tord’s chest where his heart was still rapidly racing with no signs of calming any time soon. “I wanted to,” he whispered, threading his fingers through Tord’s hair and gently messaging his scalp.

            Tord tensed, not able to relax into the touch. “For Edd.”

            Tom gave a hesitant nod.

            “Because you love him.” He sounded so resolute, that he cringed at his own words.

            It was Tom’s turn to tense. “No, I don’t,” he said, looking up.

            “Don’t lie to me,” Tord snarled, his hold on Tom tightening.

            Tom narrowed his electronic eyes and yanked at Tord’s hair until he had to bend his head back or lose a chunk of hair. “Edd is my friend, my best friend,” he growled. “But I don’t love him the way you think.”

            “You just committed treason to save him,” Tord argued, the pain of having his neck tilted back was souring his already poor mode.

            “I wasn’t about to let you kill him!” Tom roared, a purple haze seeping out from behind his goggles.

            The obvious warning wasn’t about to stop Tord’s mouth. “It was the only choice!”

            “Like hell it was!” Tom yanked on his hair before forcing them nose to nose. “You know exactly how you could end all of this!”

            “I am not going to give in to some traitorous bastard!”

            “Tord!”

            “No! I don’t go back on my decisions!”

            “Just revoke the damn law!”

            “I’d rather die!”

            “Give him his goddamn Cola!”

            The two scowled at each other. Tord’s robotic arm clenching painfully around Tom’s waist as claws dug into his scalp.

            “If you don’t change the cola ban, I won’t kiss you again,” Tom threatened.

            Tord huffed out an astounded laugh. He could easily say he never thought Tom would ever use a threat like that against him. “You really think that will change my mind?”

            Tom rose his brow. The sheer amount of defiance in that action was enough to send Tord on edge, but then he unwrapped his arms from Tord and crossed them over his chest, leaning back.

            His arm automatically tightened around his second. “Tom,” he started warningly.

            Tom looked unimpressed, a look that he gave Tord on countless occasions and each time angered him just as it was now.

            “I’m not…”

            Silence.

            “Tom?”

            More silence.

            “You can’t be serious!”

            Determined silence.

            “FINE!” Tord yelled, throwing his arms up as he stomped away from Tom who now looked far too smug for Tord’s liking. “He can have his stupid cola again!”

            Tom smiled at him, clearly enjoying how frustrated his Red Leader had become.

            “Don’t,” Tord started, stomping up to Tom and shoving a finger in his face. “Ever threaten me like that again,” he growled low.

            Tom hummed, reaching up to Tord’s face and gently cupping it. “No promises,” he murmured as he leaned up to place a chaste kiss on Tord’s frown.

            Grumbling, Tord relaxed into the kiss.

            A soft smile lighted Tom’s face as he pulled back. His thumbs brushed over Tord’s flushed cheeks. “Let’s go end your stupid side war,” he said, pulling at Tord’s cheeks with a smirk.

            “It wasn’t stupid,” Tord grunted, rubbing his cheeks as he followed Tom out of the building. It was very serious.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I’ve always thought Edd and Tord were little shits towards each other and if the other pissed them off, they’d do whatever they could to fuck them over. Tord taking away something Edd loves, Edd returning the favor. Neither knowing how to adult. Also, this was actually going to go a bit dark when I first thought of it, while Tord pins and onesided love, knowing his affections for Tom was being used. Maybe I’ll do a redo or something.


End file.
